


My Desire

by nanuk_dain



Series: The Eagle Fanart [1]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, kiss, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has Esca with his back to the wall. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Desire

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/86971/86971_original.jpg)


End file.
